Who is Emma? I only see you
by FanaticoMaster
Summary: I am just in love with Tinkerbell and Hook, so, since this is only a few fanfics about them, enjoy my version of their story! Please review. :) I have already complete this story in Russian, this is my translation. 100% Tinkerhook!
1. Chapter 1

- Aren't you too old to be a lost boy?

- I don't come from Pan's gang, and I assure you, I am anything, but definitely not a boy.

- Who are you and why are you here?

- I am captain of the "Jolly Roger" and I'm here to find some magic to help me get way back home to my land. Do you have anything of magic?

- Fresh out.

- Hey, I do not buy, what you do. Something tells me you are a fairy.

- And something tells me that you're a pirate.

- Guilty. You tell me, fairy, can you help me?

- Help you? Are not you worried of me slitting your throat?

- Well, that's not fairies' way. You have to help me to find my happiness, or something equally precious.

- I was a fairy a long time... Then my wings were taken away. As for your happiness .. You'll find it your own... Hey! - Tink cried, thinking that pirate is going to use his weapon.

- It's not a weapon ... In the common sense of the word. - Rum? - Pirate offered his flask.

Tink took a sip.

- Why is it so important for you to go home?

- The Dark One killed the woman I loved. And I'm going to make him suffer in return.

- And so his death will make you happy? Even if you do it putting your own live? - Tink, as usual, tried to help another person to show the best features.

- I would have risked my live for two things: love and revenge. First I lost - philosophically remarked Hook. - And if I die for the second, then yes, I'm satisfied - confidently said Hook, but somewhere deep down he had doubts: will he be happy after revenge? Of course, he will, the pirate immediately dismissed the idea. - By the way, I introduced myself. And you?

- Tinkerbell.

Night at Neverland was constant. Thick blue darkness made the island enigmatic and mysterious. But despite the external beauty, it seemed ominous. Sure - a place on the edge of the world, which can be accessed only using magic ...

Tink hid in the bushes, she saw Peter and Felix were sitting at the fireplace. At the island she was desperately bored, fairy studied up and down every inch, she knew every tree, bush and flower. Over the years of her life at Neverland she perfectly learn it, knew what is eatiable, where to find wood for the fire, who is Pan and his men. Peter, in turn, quickly realized that Tink is not a threat - just a demoted fairy, which has no wings or dust. He also knew that Tink came to Neverland aiming to find there some dust, the last remnants of which were placed on the top of the tallest tree, which is not something that tiny Tink, and a giant of the Enchanted Forest, Anton did not get to. So Pan was not particularly interested in her. He told Lost boys to look after her, but rather for the control, as he always knew everything about everyone on the island ...

- Pirate ship, Pan - slowly said Felix. - It's still here.

- Killian Jones? - Peter remembered the ship of Liam Jones and his younger brother landed in Neverland, and of course, the ubiquitous teen knew that after the death of Liam Killian became a pirate.

- Today he is Captain Hook - with a subtle sneer said Felix. - Jones is now gunning for the Dark One - pointedly added accomplice Pan.

- Why? - Peter tensed.

- Before he became the Dark One, Jones led his wife Milah, and Rumple later killed her. Now Hook wants revenge and is ready for everything.

- He knows something about our relationships?

- Of course not. Maybe you could unite forces with Hook?

- No, Felix, - staring into the flames, said Pan, - after the story with Liam Hook will barely trust me.

- Success revenge of Hook is not included in your plans? - Knowing the answer, said Felix.

- No. Not included - Pan smiled one corner of his mouth, then took a clay cup and saluted Felix. - But I would not mind of a chat with the enemy of the Dark One. What exactly knows Hook? Maybe more than we do.

- I got you - Pan's accomplice got up and went to a group of the Lost boys.

Tink who was still sitting in the bush, was afraid to move. She had known Pan for a long time and knew that he sent Felix to deal with pirates. Fairy immediately liked Hook, so, without thinking twice, she instantly decided to warn him. Tink carefully climbed out of hiding and quietly moved to the shore, where it was moored pirates' ship.


	2. Chapter 2

Fairy easily found the ship. After watching from afar, she noticed the pirates on the deck, Hook among them. The captain was quite sociable, he spoke friendly to his team, they were discussing something, then laughing and drinking rum. Tink decided to get closer to the ship.

- Hey, fairy! - Hook called her, folding telescope with his hook. - Strange place you chose for walking.

- Why not? - Tink asked skeptically.

- We saw you in the bushes - he pointed with his hook on the telescope. - What do you want?

- To talk!

- It can be dangerous, Captain - another pirate warned Hook.

- I already talked to her a couple days ago. She is a former fairy without magic.

- What if she works with Pan?

- I do not think so, but ... For that case we are smarter - Hook grinned and, before anyone could answer, he ordered: - Take her!

- What? - Tink was taken aback, stepping back.

- Don't worry, fairy, pirates know how to deal with girls. We shall just talk as you told you wanted! If you are not dangerous, we shall let you go. And now - he said as he watched his men are on deck with Tink - be my guest - Hook extended his right hand in a gesture inviting. Despite the current situation, Tink like a pirate more and more with every minute.

- Share a drink, dear? - Hook suggested, remembering their first meeting.

- No, - pointedly refused Tink.

- Well, - captain shrugged. - So what did you want to talk about, lady? - Hook asked as soon as they settled down in a cozy cabin. A few pirates also were there.

- Pan wants to kill your team and interrogate you about the Dark One. Peter is somehow connected with him - blurted Tink.

- To kill my team? Why, then, he didn't do it before?

- At first he did not know that you are connected with the Dark one, pirate!

- And what does Peter want from the Dark One? What is their relationships?

- I do not know, I just overheard the conversation of Pan and Felix!

- Why are you helping us? - Hook asked reasonably. - Maybe Pan plays some sophisticated game like he often does?

- No! - Tink replied indignantly. She has already done good things and was punished for it.

- If you do not play, then why did you warn us? - Hook did not yet know he believes it or not, but he definitely liked the fairy. Mainly externally, he told himself, how many beautiful ladies he already had.

- I ... - she paused - I hope you will help me get out of here - Tink did not know whether it's true or not.

- Get out? You're a fairy who is looking for pixie dust? Why are you need to escape?

- Remains of dust are here at the top of the tallest tree, where I can't climb without wings.

- Well, - Hook started thoughtfully, wondering what to do. - If you really want to help us to get out of here, you wouldn't mind if we leave you here in this cabin. Under our supervision. We do not know whether you can be trusted, fairy. If you are telling the truth, then you will go away with us. And if you lie, you will be our hostage. I am not asking for your agreement - he smiled wryly.

- Are you going to lock me here? - Tink was indignant. Despite the sympathy to the pirate, she appreciated her freedom very much. But in fact in Neverland her freedom was conditional and depended on Pan, there will be no more freedom.

- I would formulate the terms of our deal differently. You helped us - if you did, of course - and we'll help you. Or how you were planning to escape this place? We are not shuttle ship, we can't depart by schedule, you know. So just sit here and do not put out, fairy! - Hook jokingly rounded his eyes. - You can clean up, for example, for not getting bored. My guys certainly are disciplined, but as you can see - he waved his hand, casting the cabin, which, in fact, was not particularly dirty. - We can't let you to the kitchen, who knows what potions do you have…

- No, Hook! - she exclaimed passionate, jumping her feet and running up to him. - I will not stay here with such circumstance! You can not do that! I'm saving you ... - chattered Tink, but she was interrupted by Hook.

- I repeat, my dear: I'm not asking - he turned and walked toward the door, then turned to Tink and said: - If you really warned us, thank you, we will take some action.

At these words Hook and his men went out the door. They blocked locks. In the first minutes she randomly thought how to get out: the door is locked, the windows are small and barred. She stood on the shelf, laid by a blanket, apparently serving bed and looked out the window. Dark blue sea and the sky is the same. Large pale moon above the sea, lots of bright stars on the waves - moonlit trail. Somewhere over her she heard pirates footsteps and voices. "That's how these people do good in all worlds" - sadly she thought. Tink tried the windows - they were not even locks at all. Then she walked around a small cabin in search of something useful. Four walls, two shelves, covered with blankets, two wide and low windows, a small side table with a kerosene lamp. Shelves could be climbed, inside some things were lying. In bedside table she found the old map. Of course, no tools or anything even remotely similar was not there.

She slowly walked over to the shelf, unwrapped the blanket and sat down. Much more comfortable than in her hut. She liked the pirate, but she did not hesitate, decided that she would find a way to get out of here as soon as possible. In addition, Tink likely will not escape with the pirates, because in the first place she wanted to become a fairy again. Deciding to release the head from a swarm of endless thoughts, she just stopped thinking about everything, lay down on the bed and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Tink woke up suddenly. Time on the island didn't go, she has been used to it a long time ago. It was clearly something wrong upstairs - at the deck people were running and screaming. "Lost Boys" - flashed through Tink's mind. She sat up in bed, checked the bun on her head (though, she still hadn't brush, so hair always come out sloppy) and listened carefully. But no matter how she tried, she failed to recognize the voices.

At the same time it was a fight. Pan's gang was equipped worse than pirates, the main weapon of the Lost were arrows and clubs. At first, it seemed that the pirates will defeat teenagers in fifteen minutes, but not at all. Their empty eyes were mesmerizing, somehow inexplicably forced to lose, even if pirates had better eduipment. A lot of things here worked weird, so all those things become normal in some way.

- Pan never fails - Felix said slowly, looking at Hook with his empty eyes. The Lost Boys captured several pirates. - If you want to get them back ... Pan will be happy to meet you.

- He wants to exchange them for me? - Hook surprised. Despite the fact that the pirates have their special honor, it was obvious that nobody is going to do such trade.

- No. But you know the rules ... Think fast - the chilling sight of Felix didn't forecast anything good.

- Where will they be? How can I find them?

- Pan will find you.

- You're so talkative, I can see! - With these words the hook pulled out his sword.

- Oh, Captain, - Felix's blank expression was always the same. - We have one more thing for you. We know that there is a fairy on your ship. She must go with us.

- She's our prisoner, - said Hook. He did not know why he said so, but he surely didn't want to give Tink to the Lost Boys.

- We can fix this. But, remember, Captain, Pan never fails, and at the end we will get what we want. So you'd better let us scan the ship. In good way.

- Felix, we found her! - two of the Lost appeared on the deck, they led Tink who had no even drop of fear on her beautiful face. She knew that Pan is not interested in her, and if he somehow found out about her visit to the ship, the fairy will be able to get out: just say that Hook kidnapped her. Especially if Lost think so, judging of their conversation, they do.

Hook wanted to protest, but couldn't invent smart reason. Besides, it is not necessary to show his sympathy to the fairyfor the Lost Boys. The main thing that Pan did not know was what she came here and she revealed his intentions.

- Felix, why do you need a fairy? You still don't know how to behave with girls.

Felix looked at Hook with his trademark serial killer eyes and replied:

- Everything on this island belongs to Pan. That's all. See you soon, Captain.

Lost left, taking with them two pirates and Tink.


	4. Chapter 4

Hook stood on the deck, his right hand on a side and looking after the Lost Boys. They went deep into the island, a couple of minutes and thickets hide silhouettes. "We must try to save two crew members. Most likely, Peng let them go, even if I will fulfill its conditions, but worth a try. And we must take the fairy. Why do we need a fairy? Now, if I listened to it and prepare, nothing would have happened. What kind of nonsense? On this island, there is no truth at all, let alone trust barely familiar fairy would be folly! Especially since she has long lived here, and if it does not touch Peng, then we have a reason for doing "- pulls himself Hook. - "Yes, you can not trust unfamiliar people, you know it's good, but intuition has not been canceled ..." - said the inner voice.

- Captain - the voice of Hook Smee pulled reflection. - What shall we do?

- Tomorrow we shall try to find Jack and Mark.

- But, captain - said Smee. - This is certainly a trap Pan, it is unlikely that they will let them go easily. Perhaps we even can't help them anymore.

- We should check it. And what do we have? We can't leave this place without magic, you forgot? Anyway, we can't leave Neverland right now. We must find a way. And our people.

- Ok, Captain - Smee was forced to agree.

Later pirates had discussed a plan of action for tomorrow, prudently locked door in the cabin, and immediately went to sleep. After a while, no one knew through what, Hook and three pirates disembarked on the island. They had no idea where to go, but remember that, wandering around the island a few days ago, found an empty hut in the tree and a few caves. Yesterday, it was decided to go to the caves. They just went into the bushes and immediately met Felix.

- Hey, Hook.

- Where are my people?

- I'm here to help you to find them.

- Really? We don't need your hospitality. Just tell me where are they?

- Echo Cave, - said Felix. - She is the first on your way here, - he showed the right direction, - the rests are behind it. Can I led you?

- Thank you, we are gong to find it ourselves - Hook replied sharply drawing his sword. His example was immediately followed by two pirates. - What's the catch?

- Captain - with some reproach handed Felix, his empty eyes staring at the sword in his chest. - You do not have to sacrifice your entire team.

- Unconvincing - retorted Hook.

Felix made a sudden move towards the bushes ... and disappeared among the greenery.

- Where is he? - the pirates surprised .

- Let's not waste time on it - waved Hook - come on to the cave.

- What if it's a trap?

- Looks like it is, but we need to figure out what does Pan want. If we want to get something, we will play by his rules.

They didn't know where to go, so just continued on their way along the path. After a time that pirates would call half an hour, they suddenly came upon Tink.

- Hey, fairy! - Greeted Hook. He was glad to see her unharmed.

- Hey, Hook - with obvious resentment fairy said, looking up at him with her bright eyes.

- Don't be mad, - pirate tried to make contact with her.

- I'm not angry - she denied the obvious. - Especially since you've been already punished for it!

- I'm sorry, dear, - Hook never shy on endearments for girls and used them skillfully. - Perhaps you will accept my apology and help us find a cave Echo?

- Help you? Well, you're arrogant! - Fairy frowned. - I was trying to help you, and you ...

- C'mon, fairy, - Hook grabbed Tink's forearm with his right hand. - We would never escaped Neverland without magic.

- Who told about the escape? - Tink retorted, glancing at his hand. - I warned you, so you could get prepeared for the arrival of the Lost ones. And then, what if I know a way out? Did you ask?

- Look, fairy! - Pirate abruptly shook her shoulder. - Of course, I am a gentleman, but if I need something… I can make to talk even such a beautiful girl like you.

- You won't make! - Tink deftly unscrew. She wondered about the knife hidden on her belt, but she knew that she can't deal with three mature pirates. - I will not help you, have you heard Hook? Whenever I'm doing good things for others, I am always punished. The last time I left without wings.

- At this time, I'll listen, - tone, does not bode well, promised Hook. - And then, because the fairies have to do good. And you still want to again become a fairy? - pirate immediately used her weak point.

Tink silent.

- Okay. You can get what you want in a cave Echo if you all tell your biggest secrets. Each of you - she looked around the other two pirates.

- That's where the trap, - stated pirate. - Pan knows our weaknesses and will wrap it against us ... But Felix said that there are my people in that cave.

- They are hardly alive - truly noticed Tink.

- Do you know anything?

- No.

- Well, maybe before we leave ... Rum?


	5. Chapter 5

With Tink's hint pirates quickly found Echo cave. Expecting trick, they cautiously stepped inside, looking around and keeping weapons. Inside pirates immediately saw the bodies of Jack and Mark. No wounds, no blood. Hook checked thier pulse and realized that both are dead. Once pirates was going to leave the cave, entrance noisily was filled up with stones.

- It is necessary to open up our secrets - Hook realized. - Well ... my life's goal is to kill the Dark One.

Part of the stones at the entrance disappeared.

- And ... I killed a neighbor when I used to be a teenager, - said one of the pirates. Another part of stones dissapeared.

- ... I stole a lot of gold when the king was in our city. And substitute another person.

All the stones gone. Pirates looked at each other and quickly walked out. In front of them, smirking and crossing his arms over his chest, stood Pan.

- Let me introduce myself, gentlemen. Peter. Peter Pan. Be my guest, Captain - Peter Hook parodied by making complimentary gesture with his right hand.

- Felix said that my people are in the cave. But, damn it, they're dead!

- Dead? No. Although perhaps you could say that ... - Pan, his hands clasped behind his back, began pacing the small clearing in front of the cave.

- What are you talking about?

- You see, Captain ... They lost shadows.

- What? - Hook was taken aback.

- Surprise - Pan grinned, raising his eyebrows. - On my island there is a Dark Hollow - the place, full of the shadows ... Shadows of your people are there, too. But you can't get them back with your weapons.

- Speak directly Pan. What do you need?

- I've already got what I needed. What's why I came here - for greeting my guests. However, I have a suggestion for you.

- No proposal after what you did to Liam!

- I did not do anything, Captain, - Peng replied innocently. - Moreover, I warned you that magic always comes with a price.

- What do you want?

- The same thing as you to kill the Dark One. I propose to join forces. Hand?

- You know, Pan… I am not squeamish and feel vey well of working with dark wizards, but you are a very personal exception. Everything in all your games is a catch.

- I am only suggesting help, Captain. You can kill Rumpelstiltskin very quickly with my help. And in addition, I'll let you off the island. Without my help your revenge take many centuries. Isn't Mila worth for quickest revenge? - Pan asked slyly.

- Mila is worth! - He replied sharply. - But my answer is no. Ok it was not you personally who killed Liam, but it was your game with understatement. Who knows what you're up to this time.

- Ouch, Captain! So rude. OK, it's your choice ... I don't say goodbye - he abruptly disappeared.


	6. Chapter 6

A few days passed. Hook and his men tried to find any magic, and they also searched the Dark Hollow. But no results: they just walked through the jungle. However, the Pirates did not lose time in vain: they made a map of the island.

Hook was just going into the unknown part to supplement come across a large tree with house upstairs. The stairs has been put to the tree. "Fairy - Hook guessed. - She does not have wings and she climbs up the stairs. " Hook decided to visit his new friend. She liked him, he admitted it, and he wasn't surprised at all. He loved beautiful women and Tink, even despite of her life at Neverland, was very pretty: bright blue eyes, neat face, disheveled bundle of blond hair ... "Sorry, I have not seen her in her fairy look, probably I would not have resisted ..." - Hook thought climbing up. He did not know that two minutes ago Tink thought of him standing on the balcony in her makeshift hut. Now she heard someone climbing into her house, and went to the "entry" in the floor.

- Hook, - she was not afraid. Her eyes flashed for a moment of joy but she hastened to hide it. - Welcome - she waved her hand in welcoming gesture. Hook looked at her "apartment": one big "room" with a hammock and a blanket, a straightforward "furniture" like nightstands made of logs and lamps from coconut shells, and instead of one of the walls - "balcony" overlooking the sea. Despite the lack of simple amenities, hut could be called comfortable.

- You ... you live here? - Hook said with pity. His cabin was much more comfortable.

- Yes. Are you surprised? - Tink, as usual, flied off the handle, but somehow made it softer than usual.

- Well ... no, I think, on this island ... everyone lives like that. But my ship is much better for sure!

- How was your visit to the Cave of Echoes? - Tink turned the conversation, sitting in a hammock. - You saved your people?

- No. According to Pan, they have lost shadows. - Tink gasped. - But they supposedly can be saved?

- Almost impossible. For doing this, you need to catch Pan's shadow and destroy it. And trust me, nobody can do it. If you go to the Dark Hollow, you will just lose your own shadow.

- Okay. And ... what about the way out of here? - Hook began cautiously, going to the hammock.

- I do not know, but ... I have a friend, Ariel, she is a mermaid.

- Mermaid? I ran into a few on our way here, and I can say that they are not very nice girls. We barely got out of the storm which they have aroused.

- Ariel can be trusted, but it would be better if I talk to her. Mermaids can travel between worlds. But she was silent. I do not know why, I only know that someone took her voice. However, she hears well.

- Well as far as I know, mermaids have no magic ... Although they cause storm masterfully! - Hook literally felt nausea when he thought of the black mist, thundershowers and storms. Experienced pirate had never seen anything like that before.

- She hasn't, but it may not be necessary. And please, Hook, make it so that I won't regret helping you! - She added sharply, her eyes returned to the expression of children's grievances, which he had seen on the ship when he told her that locks in the cabin.

Hook said nothing and sat in the hammock next to her.

- How did you get here? - He asked quietly, looking at her.

- It's a long story. First, I broke a bunch of rules to help one girl. But she neglected to my help, and I was punished. I was demoted from the fairies - she told it without a drop of sadness, as if it should have been. - ... And then I began to look for pixie dust to regain the magic. But there is no dust in the Enchanted forest anymore. And one wizard then told me that there is dust in Neverland.

- And how did you get to the island?

- Cunning. I cheated Shadow by using child and moved with her. But ... there is no dust here - fairy smiled bitterly. She spoke without regret about the past, but hope it collapsed terribly distressed. Tears welled up in his eyes, and Tink hurried retreat to "window." - Actually it is. At the top of the tallest tree.

- And you can't go back, - stated Hook, he got out of the hammock, walked over to her and put his arm around his right hand. Tink flinched but did not move.

- In fact, once I got here, I hope to get the pixie dust. After all, it is here. I do not know, but I hope ... - she paused. - Once Pan could fly. And if he succeeds again, he might help. He trusts me.

- Why? I thought he only trusts his thug Felix.

- That's what I can't tell you - fairy said firmly. Despite the mutual understanding and trust, she wasn't hurry to reveal all the secrets.

- Okay ...

Hook pulled her tighter to him, hugging with his both hands. She was so thin and fragile.

- How did you get here? - After a pause, she asked Tink, laying her head on his shoulder.

- ... I've been here once with my brother, then we both served in the Navy, but Liam was older. The King has sent us for a plant allegedly curative, but in fact it turned to be poisonous. Liam was loyal to the king and did not believe Pan, who warned us. In an effort to prove that it is not a poison, my brother-inflicted cut ... Dreamshade poison, have you heard about it, dear?

- Yes.

- Liam would have died if he hadn't take the water from island's river. But Pan didn't warn us that after drinking this water you can not leave the island. We left and Liam died in my arms ... Well, then I lost the woman I loved and used a magic bean for coming here. I'm here looking for the magic to take revenge on the Dark One.

- Why did he kill your woman?

- ... She was his wife. She escaped with us and left their little son with Rumpelshtiltskin.

- What? - Tink cried, pulling away from him. Yes, she liked him, but she was not going to agree with him everytime. Hook was unpleasant with her human reaction at Milah's act. - Mother abounded her son?

- She regretted about that every single day - even now he was trying to defend the honor of his woman. - Her husband, before becoming the Dark One, was a coward. And Milah could not live with him ... He infuriated her, annoyed every day and hour.

- Well, it's clear about her husband, but son? - fairy exclaimed passionately. - She could take him with you.

- He was too small. We planned to take him when he grew up.

- Sorry, Hook, but the child - it is the responsibility!

- Let's not talk about it - he took her hand. Hook knew that his arguments in defense of Milah are breaking on simple logic. Moreover, he grew up without a father, and could only imagine what it is - to live with his coward father and being… orphan. When Hook left with Milah, Killian was young and selfish. He recently lost his brother and started on the path of piracy. The newly captain did not think about other people's children, husbands and wives. He lived for pleasure, enjoying travel, gatherings with friends and beautiful women. Pirate rarely even thought about that, maybe another girl - she is someone's wife or mother. Neither one of them he did not like, and floating away from the next place, it quickly forgot the beauty number 155. His acquaintance with Milah went for the standard scheme: pirates were having fun in the tavern, Rumpelstiltskin wife sat with them, listened with interest to its fascinating history. He was able to know her better and fall in love with her later.

Tink, who helped many people to find their love, perfectly got pirate's thoughts. And she also realized that all Hook needs is another woman, not revenge. New sense of light would help him forget about revenge just as in Regina's case. Revenge filled his empty life, gave him purpose. But this is not a consolation, fairy thought. He just needs a new love. Tink was powerless to show him his soul mate, and she did not feel the strength to convince him.

- Pan wants to kill the Dark One too - fairy changed the subject. - And he thought about joining forces with you. But don't trust him - Tink came close to the pirate, put a hand on his chest, their faces shared some centimeters. - He will use you just like he uses the Lost boys now.

- I do not mind the mutual usIng. But I do not want to deal with him after the incident with Liam ...

- Hook ... You can get stuck in cooperation with dark magic - Tink warned, looking at his lips. - No one from the light wizards will hardly want to help you in seeking revenge. Be careful.

- I'm always careful, dear, - Hook said quietly, he caught her eyes still staring at his lips, reached out to her before thought about it, and kissed her tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

Tink came to the shore, where they often met with Ariel. Mermaid was the only friend of fairy, she was the only one who knew why Tink had her wings lost, and how she ended up at Neverland. But, unfortunately, Ariel could not tell her own story since she was dumb. By the reaction to the phrase "Evil Queen" fairy figured out that Regina somehow hurt Ariel. By simple sorting versions, Tink learned that she took mermaid's loved one and took away her voice. Fairy really wanted to help her friend, but she could do it only after getting her magic back.

- Ariel! - fairy called coming ashore. - Ariel!

Head with auburn hair appeared above the water. Mermaid raised her hand and waved. Tink came close to the water, took off her shoes, went to her knees in the water and start whispering:

- I need to find a way of leaving the island - she blurted. - It's not for me - she said haltingly. - That pirates' ship, and I ... I want to help them to return home to the Enchanted Forest.

Ariel looked at her friend for a long moment and, of course, she got everything. Tink also understand what mermaid thought.

- It's not exactly what you think - quickly told fairy - or maybe it is ... Maybe it's just ... oh... don't look at me like that! - laughed fairy.

Ariel smiled and nodded.

- Can you help?

Nod.

- How long?

Ariel shrugged, then showed five fingers.

- Five days?

Nod. Then she shrugged and showed 5 more fingers.

- Or ten? Five or ten days? Right?

Nod.

- Thank you, dear! - Beamed fairy.

Ariel tried to say something, but Tink managed to lip read only the word "you."

- You want to ask, if I go with him ...? - She paused. - I do not know ... I want to go, but then I will never get pixie dust ... And I will never become a fairy again.

Ariel looked at her friend sympathetically.

- You know ... I have no magic or dust, but I still have intuition. And I think that he is ... my soulmate.

Ariel waved her hands like she was swimming.

- Oh you think I should sail with him? It's difficult decision, he takes revenge for killing his loved woman, and probably does not feel about me what I do feel about him ... I'll have to persuade him ... What if I fail in persuading? Then I will have to help him in that revenge, I do not want that ... Well, OK, I have a few time while you are helping us, I will try to understand! Thanks for your help, dear!

Tink came into the hut, painfully pondering whether she should go with the pirates. But she was not one of those vanilla girls who do not sleep because of experiences nights: barely climbed into the hammock and wrapped in a blanket, she instantly fell asleep.

But Hook meanwhile slept. He sat in his cabin and pondering. At the first time since Milah's death he started to doubt about his revenge. Why does he need that? Will he be happy? What will happen after? On the other hand ... He is a man of honor and duty to avenge the woman he loves. No, Hook was not afraid of the Dark One. Sure pirate was not affraid to sacrifing his life. "No one step back" - he said to himself.

Tink beckoned him. Eyes, lips, hands, smile, facial expressions, even unkempt hair and prickly character ... Fairy was not like most of his mistresses. Pirate preferred the girls who liked im at first, and never, really never, he bothered himself in courting ladies. It was Milah who first felt in love with him and she asked to leave with pirates. He immediately began to take care of her, first as a guest, and then - as the woman he loved. But if she hadn't asked to leave with them he, he would have left her city, as well as any other - without any pity.

Pirate knew that the charming fairy likes him. But even deeply in his subconscious Hook hadn't seen her his long-time girlfriend. After the death of Milah hadn't any real relationships, sure, he had lots of pretty ladies and they were having great time, but none of them got on his mind for more than 2 days. And, although he had thought about Tink already for a week, that fact did not change his intentions. Without any doubts Hook will take her from Neverland and he will help her in anything he can but nothing more. Nothing more, right?

The next day Tink came to the ship. She told Hook about Ariel and her promise to help. Meanwhile, pirates, at the captain's order, set the dinner and made a sort of revelry. Of course, they could not gather at the deck, therefore, the group was located in the dinner cabin.

- Welcome to the party, Lady Belle, - said one of the pirates.

She smiled sweetly and went after him. It was wonderful time: they were eating delicious food, drinking rum, singing songs, telling stories, laughing. Hook, who was sitting next to the fairy, looked at her with glowing eyes. Charming girl never shied of the pirates, she was pleased to communicate and quickly became the soul of the company. At the first time Tink forgot about her problems, wings, magic and pixie dust on top of the tree. "I wish I could stay there forever" - flashed in her mind. Fairy felt ... like she is at home.

Hook was genuinely surprised that this frail woman can drink so much. But everything has its limit, and in the end, he realized that another ten minutes, and she will fall asleep right at the table. Hook, without saying a word, took her by the arm and dragged to the cabin. She did not resist: drunken fairy felt desperately dizzy.

"I have never expected this" - Hook wondered, listening to her babbling incoherently. - "Yeah, she took more than our little Smee! Interestingly, will she come to the cabins at her own or do I'll have to carry her? ". Like overhearing his thoughts, Tink tripped on a box in a dark hallway and finally lost her orientation in space. Hook firmly grasped her by the waist and keep from falling over. Then he tried to keep her standing, but her legs couldn't make their job in holding the fairy, and she, like a rag doll hanging on the pirate. Tink didn't understand what's going on, who is taking her and where. He had no choice but to pick her up in his arms and carry to the cabin. It was much easier than helping her to walk.

He had never putting drunk girls in bed. Captain instinctively took her to his cabin, and noticed it already when he put a fairy on his bed. Here she opened her eyes and trying to focus her eyes at one point, moaned:

- Hook? Where am I?

- You're on my ship.

Tink passed out not even heard the answer. Hook pulled off her shoes and carefully covered her with soft blanket. For a moment pirate suddenly wanted to see a this picture often. "It's all alcohol," - he shook himself. In his cabin was still a small sofa, where the captain and settled with complete comfort.


	8. Chapter 8

Some days passed. Tink lived at the ship, she and Hook spend lots of time together.  
Pirate realized that fairy's audacity and hairy is a protective reaction, in fact, she is very kind and sympathetic lady, ready to help any moment. She just had to be helped to believe in herself. And he knew how to do that. Hook for the first time after the death of Mila was affected with the girl for more than three days. He just had a good time next to Tink, he temporarily forgot about his troubles, and did not think about what will happen after he left Neverland. Meanwhile, this day was coming.

And Tink learned that piratehas really good heart. He just needs someone who will help him to understand that. She also knew that he loved Mila when he was younger and more selfish. He liked to rob with her, to swagger and to have a fun. He was enjoying their life, having fun as they fell into adventures. Now he has matured and if to help him be able to show others the best side of his soul. Hook will be another pirate, not like he used to be, but still a pirate.

Fairy decided to leave with captain, but she didn't tell him yet. In fact, Tink was ready to say goodbye to her hopes become a fairy one day. She believed that she could persuade Hook from his future plans, although both avoided talking about revenge.

With Tink's help pirates made a detailed map of the island. She told them where things are, what is dangerous. One day Hook with a few pirates went to search the magical plant that after proper "cooking" can be used as a deadly poison. Hook planned to use that poison at the Dark One. Sure, fairy didn't like his idea and that mind was crearly written at her pretty face, but she decided not to agrue yet.  
Pirates left, and Tink, meanwhile, took one of the books she found at Hook's quarter. It seemed very boring to Tink - about the knots and their using on the ship. Others were not better - poisons, swords, revolvers. Packing them back into the box, Tink found inside a neat small book-bound. On the first page was written: "The Dark One" The pages were inscribed by hand in tiny handwriting. "Obviously, the observation of a wizard" - guessed fairy and began to read.

After some time she heard running on the deck. Tink cringed. Trying not to make noise, she got up from the couch, went to the door and opened it. No battle sounds, only excited conversations and brisk walking. Tink carefully left the cabin and went up to the deck. And then he saw two pirates, who carried the unconscious Hook.  
- What happened to him? - She asked in horror, feeling the heart beating in her chest. - He's hurt? Dreamshadow poison?  
- Lost one drugged him with something, we don't know anything else! - Said one of the pirates.  
- And what's worse, we do not know how to treat this! - Smee added. Tink felt cold suddenly.  
- Maybe I can help? I've lived here for a long time ... and I know a lot of different herbs ... - she said in shock, not taking her eyes off Hook. No wounds, blood, as if he was just like sleeping, but even at the dark light of the corridor lamp he looked very pale.  
- Try - shrugged Smee.  
- He is dying? - Tink asked quickly and desperately.  
- I hope not ...  
- Can we trust her? - Asked the second pirate. Tink gave Smee some frightened look.  
- If the captain trusts, then we also can, John, well ... not unattended, okay, sweetie? - Smee tried to be friendly, but decided to keep an eye on the fairy.  
Tink nodded.  
- First we have to recognize with what exactly he is drugged - she said, when the pirates laid Hook on the bed. - Describe how it happened?  
- One of the Lost, that thug with a scar across his whole face ...  
- Felix - impatiently interrupted Tink.  
- Yes, so, during the battle Felix took from his pocket a handful of we don't know what, maybe powder, maybe dried herbs, and breathed in the face of captain. He immediately fell.  
- We have to understand what it was - magic or herbs - Tink thought feverishly. - There was some smoke? Green?  
- No.  
- So it's not magic ... - she excitedly ran through the chamber, mentally going over the herbs she had known, what cause sleep. - Poppy! There is a small meadow... The effect depends on the concentration, - she muttered in panic. - If Pan wanted to kill, he would take a lot of substance, if no, Hook can wake up soon...  
- Lady Belle - Smee tried to bring her back to the dialogue. - You know what this is?  
- No. From all the plants I know here it could be poppy. But Pan may have some secret plants and the secret herbs. If it's poppy, the antidote is purple poppy, it has the opposite effect - invigorating. I'll show you where to find it ...  
- You shouldn't go with us, Lady Belle, - said Smee. - Pan could find out that you are helping pirates.  
- Fine, - she said quickly, glancing at lying unconscious Hook.  
- How much time do you need?  
- It's not that fast ... It has to be dried and brewed correctly ... three days, maybe...  
- Come on for poppy right now! - Smee said firmly. - Here is a map, Lady Belle, show!  
Tink explained them, where the purple poppy grows, and how to get there.  
- Do not tear the stems with your hands, because you could disperse the pollen. Just cut them off carefully with a knife and put to the bag. You need about 15 flowers.  
Pirates went out, leaving Tink with Hook. Fairy terribly frightened and went to bed. She often dealt with herbs. Once in Neverland, she had no choice but to deal in plants. Tink calmed down a bit: everything will be fine, she will be able to make an antidote. "Yes, of course, I can make the antidote to the red poppy, but it is the easiest herb, Pan could use something tricky. Yes, he could conjure even ashes from the fire! "- Tink started to panic again. - "What if Hook dies?" - Minds, both good and bad, swarmed in her head, so, she did not notice that sat on the Hook's bed and put her ice-cold hands on his forehead. He did not move.


End file.
